


What If This Happened

by Why_not_oedipus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Demons, F/M, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Siblings, additional story line, just additional drama, the story goes in the same direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_not_oedipus/pseuds/Why_not_oedipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Season 4, during Season 5, during the conflict between Lucifer/Michael and Sam/Dean.<br/>Since Sam won't say 'yes' to Lucier and neither will Dean say 'yes' to Michael, demons and angels are looking for the a way around these two stubborn brother. Demons find it first, but angels catch up. Dean, Cas and Sam are faced with a moral dilemma of choice between right and wrong or greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If This Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Solipsism-from Latin /solus/ meaning 'alone' and /ipse/, meaning 'self'  
> It's a belief that one's mind is the only sure essence that exists. 
> 
> Via Wiki:  
> Solipsism holds that knowledge of anything outside one's own mind is unsure; the external world and other minds cannot be known, and might not exist outside the mind. As a metaphysical position, solipsism goes further to the conclusion that the world and other minds do not exist.
> 
> Basically you consider yourself to be the center of the universe. Idea that people exist to surround you and fill your life. In a way, the only mind /you/ know exists is your own, not like you can switch around from one mind to another, how can you be sure others actually exist. Hence the idea, one is the center of existence (God of one's own universe).

There is an explosion at an abandoned warehouse; a young girl runs out. She heads toward the closest neighborhood. After a couple of blocks there is a motel; extended wall of doors. She runs up to each door, frantically knocking on one after the other. Not one has opened. On brink of hysteria, she looks around for people. Then a door behind her opens up, revealing two men inside. 

“Please, you have to help me! There is someone chasing me. Please, you have to let me in!” the girl is on edge, already crying.

“Ok, ok, calm down. Just…” one of the men doesn’t have time to finish as the girl bursts inside and slams the door behind her, “Alright, come in” the other one finishes.

“Who is following you? What happened?” this time it’s the taller guy speaking.

“I don’t even know. I..don’t even…um..” the girl slides down to the floor against the wall next to the door. “I was home, then I remember leaving but not because I wanted to. I was forced to move and go, like someone else was controlling my movement. The fuck is happening!?”

“Alright, just calm down. I’m Sam. This is Dean…”

“Hey” the blonde guy waved.

“My brother. What’s your name?” the taller one, Sam, asked.

“I’m..My name is..” before she had time to finish, loud, persistent knocking echoed through the door. “It’s him. I know it’s him,” her voice almost gone, only whispers heard, “he followed me here,” the girl was panicking all over again.

“Shhh! Just stay silent. Sam,” Dean called out and Sam hid a gun behind his back. Dean slowly opened the door, knife ready. “Can I help you?”

There stood a tall, fat man with black hair. He gave off a nasty vibe perhaps nobody liked, even his comrades. “I’m looking for my niece. She is about five feet. Dark brown hair, green eyes. You see her? We had an argument she ran away.” The entire introduction felt monotone and detached. No possible way the man any relation to the girl. Even if he did, his intentions were far from sincere. 

“Can’t say I have. Sorry, buddy. Can’t help ya.” Dean slammed the door in his face. He looked through the shades of the window next to the door if the guy was still there, but it seemed he vanished into thin air. “Well he is gone, but we better get a move out of here. You think it was a demon?” Dean asked his brother.

Then the door blasts off the hangers, the fat guy stood there, black eyes out, ready to attack. The girl screamed. 

“Definitely a demon,” Dean remarks, “Sam!” ducking down, signaling for Sam to shoot. The demon runs towards Sam. He shoots rock salt, injuring it for the moment. The demon falls on it’s knees, groaning in pain, but recovering quicker than usual. Dean pulls out the demon knife and slices the demon’s throat; killing it. 

“What the fuck! You just killed someone! Oh fuck, this is bad, isn’t it!? Why did it glow? Am I crazy? Did they give me something? Am I on acid? Fucking shit, fuck!” 

“Calm down, it’s alright. Just try to breathe,” Dean reassured her.

“Calm down?! You shot and butchered a guy in front of me…and he glowed. What is happening?”

Dean and Sam moved the body in the bathroom, while the girl was still by the door, not daring to move an inch. 

“Everything will be alright.” Sam started, “Let’s start from the beginning, where did you come from?”

“I was at some warehouse couple blocks away.” She was still in a corner, holding her knees close to the chest.

“Do you remember how you got there?” Sam proceeded. Staying in one place, not aggravate the girl.

“Yeah. I remember everything. I was with a group of other people, they had these awful black eyes. Black as ink. That’s when the explosion happened, it hit everyone around me. They had their eyes blasted…except for me I guess…”

“Did you have black eyes before the explosion?” This time Dean spoke up.

“Yeah, how did you know?” 

“Wild guess” 

“If everyone was dead, who followed you here?” Sam continued.

“Well, that fat guy went out to get food. After I ran outside, I saw him crossing the street.”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, “Who were they getting the food for?” Dean asked.

“Well, for me. Nobody else there ever ate while they moved around. Those assholes, I was a prisoner, even inside my own body. What the fuck is happening!?” she whispered the last part ot herself.

“Dean,” Sam pulled his brother aside, “demons don’t need to eat. They were feeding the girl, to keep her alive. Why were they focusing on her so much?”

“I don’t know, but I say we keep her away from them. Whatever is happening, it’s related to the recent omen signs. And that explosion, sounds too much like an angel attack, if you ask me.”

“But why wasn’t she killed? She was definitely possessed. Maybe we should call Cas. He might know something.” 

“I can hear you whispering. Its rude,” the guys turned around at her inquiry. Dean raised his eyebrows at the girl and Sam simply chuckled. The room was silent.

“Come on, let’s..” before Sam had the chance to finish his sentence, the girl, once again, interrupted.

“Oh shit! Where is my fucking phone?! I’ve been gone offline for God knows how long! Shit!” she got up in a frenzy and started pacing around the room, “So many things have to be done and checked. Stupid demons limited the contact with the outside world. Not like I really cared about it. I barely controlled my own thoughts,” she continued to mumble.

“When did you leave home?” Sam asked.

“Where is home?” Dean added.

“I left maybe a week ago. I live in San Francisco. Go to college there”

Dean let out a whistle, “Well, you are far from home there, kiddo.”

“Can I use your computer?” 

“Sure,” Sam got out his laptop and set it on the table for the girl.

“What are you checking anyway?” asked Dean.

“My facebook, emails, school assignments, messages. I have to know what’s been happening. I’ve missed week of school. Not like I have my phone to check this stuff now.”

“You never told us your name,” Dan added.

“Oh, right. It’s Ira.” She replied automatically. Entranced in front of the computer screen, as if forgetting the body in the bathroom.

“That’s a weird name” Dean laughed to himself.

“Dean,” Sam nudged him, “don’t be rude.”

“I suppose your interests don’t include neoclassicism or any class at all” the girl, Ira, said.

“Hey, we helped you. Why are you getting snobby all the sudden?” Dean walked towards the girl, only to be held off by Sam.

“Dean, she’s been through a lot. I think it’s a defense mechanism”

“Yeah, well, she better include being thankful in that mechanism.” Dean shrugged Sam off, and walked to the other side of the room, hands folded.

He was right, she hasn’t spoken a single word of gratitude to either one of them since she burst through the door. They didn’t owe her anything, but helped her anyway. If they opened that door minutes later, she’d be captured by those “things” again. She felt the guilt seep through, but it’s always hard to apologize after someone points out your slipups. It almost feels useless because you haven’t thought of being thankful yourself. 

She powered through the feelings, “I’m sorry. I ... Just thank you. I don’t know what would have happened if you haven’t opened that door. Please forgive my stupid remarks.”

“Don’t sweat it. Not every day you get possessed by a demon.” Dean reassured her, already forgetting his aggravation.

“A what? Demon? Did he say a demon?!” and that’s when Dean realized what he let slip out of his big mouth.

“Um, yeah, you know. It’s like a reference to…bad, evil people. You know?” Dean turned his head to Sam for help, “Sammy?”

“Ira, how else do you explain what happened to you?” Sam decided to tell her the truth.

“Um, drugs?”

“You were controlled by an essence inside of you for almost a week. What drug can do that?”

“I dono…this is insane!” she slouched down on the table, “this is not happening”, Ira said to herself, hands around the temple, moving in circular motion, “Great, now I got a migraine.”

“You can’t simply ignore the unnatural part of this experience.” Dean added. The men stood around the room, while Ira was sitting at the table.

“Fine, demons. What’s next? Angels? God?” she scoffed.

“Well actually…” Dean trailed off.

“Are you serious?! You saying I have no choice but to believe in God now?! I was so happy being an atheist” she almost whined.

“You said the others, demons, had their eyes blasted. Black holes for eyes? All of them?” asked Dean.

“Yeah, they all flew against the wall, clearing a path for me. It felt like whatever controlled me burned away…” she muttered.

“The eye thing; that was angels. That’s how they kill demons.” 

“What I don’t understand is why they killed others but helped you escape,” Sam added.

“They are angels, isn’t that their job? Save and protect the human kind? I hear that’s the bullshit they teach in bible class” she scoffed again.

“Actually, angels are dicks. Except one that we know, but he is the cool exception,” Dean said, “Speaking of: Hey, Cas! Can you get here?” Dean yelled out in thin air.

“What are you doing?” Ira asked, then turned back to Sam, “So angels are bad? Well I was so right to avoid religion. So if I was possessed, as you say, by a…demon,” she hesitantly pronounced the word, idea still foreign to her, “and all other men were demons too, why am I alive if the rest were murdered? Not to mention you referred to them as dicks”

“That’s what we need to find out.”

“They are complicated sons of bitches,” added Dean.

“Did they say anything, the demons? Do you remember what conversations they had? What did they say to you?” Dean asked.

“Well, they joked around a lot. Well, I was joking, I mean the thing inside me. The demon, inside me, no, demon me! Urgh, this is so confusing and getting vaguely dirty” She took a deep breath to calm down. “The demonic me and others said they were waiting for their leader. They said I was a gift, like my body, not the demon. I barely did anything, the demon me. I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere, like they were keeping me safe for something…someone?”

“This is getting weirder by the minute” Dean said, “Since when do demons suddenly care who they possess and how the bodies are treated?”

“I don’t know Dean. But it seems the angels didn’t want to hurt her either. Ira, is there anything else?” 

“None that I can recall” 

The silence returned. Everyone in the room was thinking through the information discussed. Going through every one, trying to solve this enigma. 

“Dean.” The monotone voice announced its presence. Everyone was startled by the fourth presence in the room.

“Cas! What the hell?” Dean turned around. Castiel was standing right behind him, too close as always.

“Dean, Sam, there was increased angel activity in this general area. A warehouse of sorts filled with demons. The angels put great amount of effort to save someone form them. It’s almost suspicious how much they cared.” Castiel scanned the room, just to notice the girl, “You…” Cas whispered.

“Me? What ‘me’?” Ira pressed into the back of the chair. Trying to avoid all eyes darting in her direction.

“Dean, where did you find it?” 

“It? Cas, don’t be rude. It’s a girl.”

“Who is she, Cas?” Sam asked.

“It’s a vessel.”

“Whose vessel?” Sam and Dean asked in unison.

“It’s not anybody’s vessel,” Castiel stares at the girl, her eyes wide open, staring back at him, not breaking contact, “She is a vessel. It is the ultimate vessel…any angel can possess it without deteriorating. It’s rare to find one.”

“Are you saying it’s a “finders keepers” type of situation?” Dean asked.

“Yes. It…she, can be any angels permanent vessel…even mine” Cas looked at Ira again.

“I..don’t.. I am just an art student, I have goals and dreams. This is getting weird and I don’t want to be part of this”

“Hey, its alright. We will get you back to your home”

“No!” Castiel exclaimed, “We can’t let her go. If Lucifer gets his hands on her, he’ll find a way to make her say ‘yes’. He will win if Dean doesn’t say ‘yes’ to Michael as well.”

“Then what’s your plan, Cas?” Dean asks,

“We must kill her.”

“What?! No, no, no, no, no, no! Screw you!” Ira gets up, “I must become a painter first before I die!” knocking the chair over, dashing towards the door. Castiel teleported in front of the door before she had the chance to open it. Startled, Ira slowly walks backwards. Sam stepped in between, leading the girl back, while Dean stops Castiel.

“Cas,” Sam interfered, “we are not killing her. She is innocent. She is a child!”

“Um, actually I am twenty years old. Not a child, dude.”

“You are not helping yourself” Dean said.

“I just hate when people assume I’m young. I may look younger, but I’m an adult!” she exclaimed.

“Dean, Sam, if the demons were killed including the people holding them, the angels know where she is. They are looking for her right this moment. It’s a risk we can’t take. For the greater good…”

“No, no, no, no! I haven’t even tried acid yet! There is so much I haven’t done in this life!” Ira started to tear up, sliding down to the floor again.

“What’s up with kids these days? Drugs and what not?” Dean added. 

Sam gave him a look, he seemed more understanding of her situation than anyone else present, “Cas, no. We can’t hurt her. She hasn’t done anything worth killing over. Excluding the drugs, which is simply illegal. But not evil.” Sam specified.

Sam and Dean shared a look with Cas, who was looking at the terrifying girl across the motel room. Castiel put away the angel blade and said, “Fine, as long as she doesn’t say ‘yes’ to an archangel. But if she does, we’ll have no choice” he looked at the girl last time.

“Great! Since that’s settled, let’s get out of here before anymore demons or angels burst through the door.” Dean said.

After getting their stuff from the motel room, four of them walked towards the car. Sam and Dean planned to sit in the front, but Ira refused, “I am not sitting next the… what are you again?”

“He is an angel” Dean said, smiling to himself.

“Next to an angel, that suggested to murder me minutes ago.”

“I had a good argument for that. Which, I still think is the most logical solution…” Cas proceeded to explain his point.

“This is what I’m talking about! He’ll stab me!” Ira was getting frantic all over again, but this time it seemed more like a tantrum.

“Alright, I’ll sit in the back. Cas you ride next to Dean.” Sam suggested, “Alright?”

Everyone silently agreed and switched seats. They drove for six hours until they found a small town down the road. Checked into a motel and settled in for the night. They were sitting around the room quietly, nobody was prepared to sleep.

“This is weird” Iras said, breaking the silence, “I am traveling with three men I don’t know, one of them wanted to kill me. And I’m just going along because…”

“This is the safest you can be right now.” Sam answered. 

“I guess, but its insane… To people around, this would appear like kidnapping. They’d presume you guys have a religious psychosis on top of it. Oh, the damage a bible can do.” She chuckled. 

“You are an atheist?” Sam asked.

“I’m skeptic of anything I’ve never seen or touched. I really don’t know, you know?” the insecurities rising up.

“Well you’ll believe. Between the stuff you’ve gone through past week, now and what’s to come I’m sure you’ll believe,” Dean said.

“Unless I am the one who is psychotic. Maybe I have a split personality. Maybe you guys are delusional… I don’t know what’s real anymore.”

“She is definitely ‘it’ ” Castiel said.

“Whats with the ‘it’ again. What are you talking about, Cas?” Dean said.

“There is a reoccurring trait with the ultimate vessel. The humans, all of them that ever existed before were solipsists.”

“What the hell is that?” Dean said.

“In simplest terms, an egoist with an inclination to God-complex.” Sam explained.

“Funny how much that sounds like me” Ira snickered.

“Oh, right, yeah, knew that,” Dean replied.

“Dean, even simpler, it means a self centered narcissist.” Sam simplified.

“Ooooh,” Deam mused in realization, “no wonder you got caught and kidnapped. Probably karma for your bratty behavior”

“Dean,” Castiel intervened, “These creatures,” Cas turned to Ira, who raised eyebrows at him, “vessels,” he stopped again to rethink the term, “humans, are simply driven by this repeating trait. It makes them easy to detect for angels. The overall combination of it’s’ personality traits has good intentions with similar vices. Like you are prideful, same as Sam is considered evil. None of these define who you are, simply reoccurring traits. She, as I remember from pervious encountered with the ultimate vessel, believes to be the only ‘real’ human that truly exists in this world, almost God like”

Three of them turned to Ira for confirmation, she seemed to be rattled by the angel’s thorough description.

“I guess, I may consider such point of view, from time to time. It’s not like I am completely egotistic. I have certain principle, which I live by. They may not fit everyone, but we all have to be our own persona and individual. Otherwise, we would be clones.”

“You are basically saying you are picky, about everything,” Dean paused, “and everyone you encounter. Sounds like you are gonna be a pain.”

“Hey! Its quid pro que, if you are a nice to me I’ll return the fucking favor. What’s the point being nice to everyone if people treat you like shit!?” Ira blew up with rage.

“Alright, let’s calm down. This isn’t an attack against you, Ira. It’s a simple discussion. Dean,” Sam glanced at his brother, “calm down. You are quite a narcissist yourself.”

Castiel said, “I was simply explaining the situation we are in. Purpose was not offence or launch of a conflict. This ..”

“How is depicting my psyche helping here. All it did is portray me as a selfish bitch! I ..” 

“Hey!” Dean shushed her and Ira quit talking.

“As I was saying,” Castiel continued, “This will be a problem. Centuries before, most known way to disintegrate mankind was by an archangel that succeeded to sooth the vessel’s ego. Each ultimate vessels’ mistake is their self-worth. Which, turns out, has always been easily satisfied by any angel. Lucifer and Michael will promise your anything for your agreement.”

“I wouldn’t agree to anything so easily,” Ira lied. From past experiences, she swayed from one argumentative side to the other. Each time, her weak spot was her ego. When people muse over her accomplishments, she became more placid. At least she was prideful, and only acknowledged praise if it was deserved. She was a reasonable person, too reasonable. Her opinions were completely neutral about majority of things. Usually, because she saw pros and cons in every argument she encountered. However, the preferences she did believe in, she held stubbornly and never altered. Although, if the angels, demons and God were real, he religious beliefs had to go through reconstruction. 

“It’s good you found her. This time we are in an advantage; we can ensure this vessel stays inaccessible to archangels.” Cas concluded. Maybe this time things would be different.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember when I was little, around 7 or 8 years old, I asked my mother why was I the only person aware of life. If God existed, then why did I feel like my mind was the only one that was conscious. 
> 
> Around 17 I started researching philosopher in depth. Now, at 20 years old, learned term of the idea that defines my curiosity about the world. Solipsism is the most curious theory in philosophy (in my opinion).  
> I thought why not combine such a theory with my favorite TV Show, SPN. I gave it my own spin off.
> 
> Please leave comments, I really would love some feedback (suggestions are welcomed).


End file.
